


Erase Away Lieutenant

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: Lahn wants to scream "I told you so," as the alliance with Voltron turned sour, but with Bogh's life on the line he's more worried about their last few moments.





	Erase Away Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> _tumblr prompt @fiisky: Lahn x Bogh : “What if you could not fail?”_

Bogh was slumped against Lahn’s side, his breast plate cracked and clogged with dried blood from where a weapon had struck him. Lahn was cradling his head against his shoulder, a thin arm wrapped delicately around Bogh’s front to keep him from sliding back down to the puddle of blood that surrounded where he sat.

Lahn could feel the harsh rise and fall of Bogh’s chest as he took shaggy breaths, and Bogh’s stare boring itself onto his face as he sat there crying his eyes out over his lover’s dying body. He knew Voltron was trouble, and Bogh had suffered for it. And now it would be Lahn’s turn to suffer with Bogh’s imminent death, with the guilt of making an inadequate attempt on protecting his own Commander. 

The sounds of ion cannons and shattering glass still lingered in his ears; overwhelming his mind with emotion. Replaying the few moments before everything in his world had turned black and bitter. The fall of a Commander wasn’t usually mourned, but Bogh had been more, so much more that Lahn struggled facing the frustration and guilt of how Bogh laid in his arms, dying without any proper goodbyes, as he was a complete wreck. 

Tears pooled down his fur, matting his cheeks and obscuring the two darker purple stripes that lined his face. This was far from dignifying, but it’s a private moment. Just the two of them, alone on the destroyed bridge that was once their station. Broken emergency lights flickered, but mostly everything was dark. The main source being exposed wires that sparked.

A heavy sigh had Lahn’s crying dwindle enough so it didn’t drown out any quiet sounds, ears flickering down to face Bogh, listening closely to catch any other small movement. A familiar hand, bigger than his face, cupped his cheek, and that was enough for him to open his eyes and glance down at Bogh, seeing his defeated face smiling up at him like he wasn’t beaten up and dying in his arms.

“What if you could not fail? What would you do, Lahn….” Bogh rumbled. His thumb graciously gliding just under his right eye, wiping away any tears in its path.

Lahn hiccuped a little, leaning down a little more so their faces were closer. His voice was so hoarse from crying, he couldn’t speak loud enough. “I would be a better lieutenant… protect you, die for you,” he whispered without hesitation, voice fading and trailing off into sobs.

He could barely hear Bogh’s rough laugh. He only knew he was laughing by the justle of his chest. That must of been painful, but the laugh gave him a wave of relief. Even in death, Bogh remained himself. The strong Commander he adored, and served with great honor.

“And if you couldn’t?” Bogh hummed, his smile not faltering as he let his eyes rest. His forehead pressing into Lahn’s breast plate lightly. “... Listen, Lahn,” he sighed, suddenly serious, and glanced back up to stare into those tearful eyes.

“Don’t let my death shake you. Let this strengthen you, and with that new found strength you’ll take your enemies head on and without fear of what lies ahead. You understand, Lahn?”

Lahn bit at his lower lip hard enough to puncture it, a trickle of blood slipping down his chin. He was unable to form any words. His throat was tight and he could barely manage sucking in enough air to breath. Nodding his head, Lahn softly placed a kiss to Bogh’s lips. His free hand stroked through Bogh’s ponytail to bring any comfort he could.

“That’s my strong lieutenant...I’ll be watching over you as you search for your new purpose.” 

And with that, Bogh took his final breaths before his chest settled into stillness. Lahn was quick to break down into loud sobs, tightening his arms around the limp Galra that rested against him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
